The 20 Holy Kings
The 20 Holy Kings & Queens Of The Digiverse, The Blue Knight & The Dark Queen: The Prime Arkeyan Legacy Of Universal Revelations: The Great War Of Light & Darkness '' is a fanfictional crossover of Transformers: Prime, Digimon Adventure, Soniic The Hedgehog, Skylanders, & Jackie Chan Adventures. This is alternate universe of season 1 combined with the elements from the other five anime seasons, including, elements from the manga, movies, & video games. ''Plot Write the first section of your page here. ''Digi-Destined Royal High Council Of The Digiverse #''Tai Kamiya & Agumon ##''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' ##''Garurumon, WereGaruruon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' #''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' ##''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' #''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' ##''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GoliathKabuterimon'' #''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' ##''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon'' #''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' ##''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, SubzeroVikemon'' #''T.K. Takiashii & Patamon'' ##''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, Zunimon, Pegasusmon, MagnaSeraphimon'' #''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' ##''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, Nibimon, Nefertimon, QueenMagnadramon / DivinityOphanimon'' #''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' ##''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, WarlordExamon'' #''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' ##''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PhantomMinervamon / ValiantMervamon'' #''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' ##''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, WildDinottigermon / AreisMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' #''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' ##''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon'' #''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' ##''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, Chaosmon, InfinityChaosmon'' #''Angie Haruno & Ogremon'' ##''Etemon, KingEtetmon, MagisterEtemon'' #''Michael Kiasasumori & Commandramon'' ##''Sealsdramon, Tankdramon, Darkdramon, MidnightDarkdramon, Chaosmon, InfinityChasomon'' #''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' ##''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, CieloGarurumon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, HaloGaogmon'' #''Justin Shikanami & Ryudamon'' ##''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, ShougunOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken'' #''Carol Yamamoto & Mikemon'' ##''Beastmon, Laylamon, Laylamon Holy Faith Mode, CelestialLaylamon'' #''Felix Kimura & Dorumon'' ##''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, GammaAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken'' #''Dawn Kasasumori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' ##''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazingApollomon & CosmicDianamon, Olympianmon, ZetaOlympianmon'' ''Autobots Team Prime *''Optimus Prime *''Elita One'' *''Arcee'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Ratchet'' *''Blukhead'' *''Smokescreen'' *''Cliffjumper'' *''Ultra Magnus'' *''Wheeljack'' *''Hound'' *''Ironhide'' *''Chromia'' *''The Twins:'' **''Skids'' **''Mudflap'' *''Jolt'' *''Sideswipe'' *''Sunstreaker'' *''Blurr'' *''Mirage'' *''Kup'' *''Hot Shot'' *''Red Alert'' *''Wheelie'' *''Brains'' *''Crosshairs'' *''Blaster'' *''Skyhammer'' *''Drift'' *''Stratosphere'' *''Tailgate'' *''Metroplex'' *''Omega Supreme'' Dinobots *''Grimlock'' *''Slug'' *''Swoop'' *''Snarl'' *''Sludge'' *''Slash'' *''Scorn'' Wreckers *''Ultra Magnus'' *''Springer'' *''Wheeljack'' *''Bulkhead'' *''Rodimus'' *''Seaspray'' *''Pyro'' *''Rotorstorm'' *''Leadfoot'' Ruination *''Roadbuster'' *''Impactor'' *''Whirl'' *''Twin-Twist'' *''Topspin'' Mini-Cons *''Rewind'' *''Eject'' *''Ramhorn'' *''Steeljaw'' *''Blockrock'' Aerialbots / Superion *''Silverbolt'' *''Air Raid'' *''Fireflight'' *''Skydive'' *''Slingshot'' Protectobots / Defensor *''Hot Spot'' *''Blades'' *''Groove'' *''Streetwise'' *''First Aid'' The 9 Cybertron Elite Guard Maximals ''Sonic Heroes *Sonic'' *''Tails'' *''Knuckles'' *''Amy'' *''Cream & Cheese'' *''Big'' *''Shadow'' *''Rouge'' *''Omega'' *''Blackhammer'' *''Jet'' *''Wave '' *''Storm'' *''Vector'' *''Espio'' *''Charmy'' *''Silver '' *''Blaze'' *''Marine'' *''Chip'' *''Caliburn'' ''Arkeyan Empire '' ''Human Allies Zodiac Masters *Jade Chan'' *''Melanie Chan'' *''Kazarina Chan'' *''Viper'' *''Qwendolyn Chan'' ''Section 13 & The J-Team '' *''Jackie Chan'' *''Uncle Chan'' *''Tohru'' *''Capatin Black'' *''El Toro Fuerte'' *''Paco'' ''Digital Allies Digimon Sovereigns *Azulongmon'' *''Zhuquaiomon'' *''Baihumon'' *''Ebonwomon'' *''Fanglongmon'' ''Tv Series Seasons Trivia'' *Jade will be transformed back into the Queen Of The ShadowKahn by Tarakudo for the fourth season, but she will return to the side of light in the forth season finale *The main focus is on The Great Digital war. The Digi-Destined served as generals for the forces of light in the war before they became the rulers of The Digiverse. *Jade, Kazarina, Melanie, Qwen, Viper & The other Zodiac Masters are the ancient heroes of legends, they also defeat The Shadow King, Zai Khan and were reborn into the present. *Kazarina is Jade's older sister, Jackie & Uncle's niece, & She is the Master Of The Dragon, The Master Of Combustion. *Jade is The Master Of The Dog, The Master Of Immortality. *Viper is The Master Of The Snake, The Master Of Invisibilty. *Jade is 17 years old throughout the series. Kazarina is 21 years old. *Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Shiro, Rei, Sam, Jun, Kiyo, Angie, Michael, Akane, Justin, Carol, Felix, & Dawn are the current rluers of The Digital World. *They, along with The Sonic Heroes will help Jackie and his friends in all of their adventures. Category:Transformers Prime Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Skylanders Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Digimon Adventure 01 Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions